Biotech Research Area 1
Biotech Research Area 1 is a lab in which Space Pirate experiments are carried out. It is a room found in the [[Frigate Orpheon|Frigate Orpheon]] in Metroid Prime, and the game takes the player through it twice, once during the escape from the frigate. In the first trip through, the path around the upper level is taken; upon returning, one can see that two out of the three Parasite Queens have broken out of their containment, leaving shattered containment tubes. This time, Samus approaches from the lower floor, and two Space Pirates and the remaining mutated creature are killed in an explosion. A ventilation cap explodes when it is approached, providing a way out. The wall on the top floor of the room features a diagram explaining different stages of Phazon mutation of a Parasite Queen. The room is completely flooded when Samus returns to the frigate on her way to the Phazon Mines. The room is completely lopsided and contains a large amount of debris. The walkway above the main room is now almost entirely blocked by debris, except close to the doors leading to Deck Beta Conduit Hall and Deck Beta Security Hall. The door leading to Connection Elevator to Deck Beta is blocked by debris. The hatch leading to Subventilation Shaft Section A was closed off by a large door after Samus passes through it. The door remains intact after the crash but is powerless and cannot be reactivated. The hatch covering a shaft below it was destroyed. However, it is blocked by debris. On the first visit, 3 Aqua Pirates are found in the room, but in the second visit, 4 Jelzaps can be found in their place. The door leading to Deck Beta Conduit Hall is de-energized and must be powered by three Power Conduits. The first is on the wall to the right of the door leading to Deck Beta Security Hall. The second is near the open tunnel. The last is directly below the door. Connecting Rooms Before Parasite Queen battle: *Deck Beta Conduit Hall (via Blue Door) *Deck Beta Security Hall (via Blue Door) After Parasite Queen battle: *Connection Elevator to Deck Beta (via Blue Door) *Subventilation Shaft Section A (via tunnel) After Crash: *Deck Beta Security Hall (via Blue Door) *Deck Beta Conduit Hall (via Powerless door) *Connection Elevator to Deck Beta (via Powerless Blue Door) -- inaccessible *Subventilation Shaft Section A (via Powerless ventilation door) -- inaccessible Inhabitants during her escape.]] Before Parasite Queen battle ;Injured Space Pirate :"Morphology: Space Pirate. Status >> Both legs of this creature are broken." ;Injured Space Pirate (2) :"Morphology: Space Pirate. Status >> Severe internal damage detected." After Parasite Queen battle ;Parasite Queen (killed by Space Pirates) :"This creature is deceased. Creature's incubation period was prematurely terminated. Its shell has not yet fully hardened." ;2 Space Pirates (killed in explosion) :"Morphology: Space Pirate. Status >> Minimal injuries assessed. Use caution. Maximum firepower recommended." ;2 Injured Space Pirates :"Morphology: Space Pirate. Status >> Severe internal damage detected." After crash ;3 Aqua Pirates (First Visit) ;4 Jelzaps (Later Visits) Scans ;Parasite Queen :"Morphology: Unknown. Low life signs detected. This creature appears to be in a state of stasis hibernation." ;Wall :"Specimen Cell C. Status >> Unknown. Rejection of Phazon Compound detected." ;Wall :"Specimen Cell A. Status >> Hibernation. Transference of Phazon Batch 0081.D complete." ;Wall :"Specimen Cell B. Status >> Unknown. Rejection of Phazon Compound detected." ;Wall :"Parasite egg in pupa stage. Its tough exoskeleton protects it from its mother's acidic embryonic fluid." ;Wall :"The fluid sacs in the mouth enlarge after mutation. This allows for increased production of corrosive bile." ;Wall :"After mutation, the carapace of the larva becomes rigid. The carapace is quite resilient, able to resist the attacks of many predators." ;Wall :"Combat mutation applications are complete. The primary legs of this creature possess galvanized tips, allowing it to penetrate any known alloy." ;Cap :"The coils on this ventilation cap look unstable." ;Door (1) :"This door has been sealed to prevent radiation leaks." ;Door (2) :"Entrance to Deck Beta Conduit Hall" ;Door (3) :"Entrance to Deck Beta Security Hall" ;Parasite Queen :"Containment seal breached. Larva vital signs critical. Secure area and terminate specimen." Trivia *The two Space Pirates in the room that die from the explosion are not programmatically killed by it, but are actually killed by the damage from the explosion, and can be saved if they are drawn far enough away from the explosion. They fire much faster than normal Space Pirates. http://www.metroid2002.com/other_rapid_fire_pirate.php *After the Frigate has crashed and been flooded, there are a few textures in this room that do not render correctly on the floor, and instead show up as black spaces. The textures are present when viewed through the Thermal Visor, however. Gallery Biotech_Research_Area_1_Parasite_Queen_Scan_images_hibernation_Dolphin_HD.jpg|Samus scans a Parasite Queen in a state of dormancy. Biotech_Research_Area_1_Space_Pirate_Scan_images_hibernation_Dolphin_HD.jpg|Samus scans an injured Space Pirate. Biotech Research Area 1 (2).jpg|The explosion that occurs on the second trip. Biotech Research Area 1 Wrecked 1.jpg|The room post-crash. Biotech Research Area 1 Wrecked 2.jpg|The containment tubes, with erroneous black textures visible. Biotech Research Area 1 Wrecked 3.jpg|The debris leading out of the room. References ru:Отсек Исследования Биотехнологий 1 Category:Rooms Category:Frigate Orpheon Category:Tallon Overworld Category:Deck Beta